DBZ-Yugioh
This is a Fan Fiction involving Yugioh and DBZ. It uses cards similar to Yugioh but the cards contain DBZ characters. Rules All players must not have more than 40 cards at a time to use but you are allowed to have several more in your trunks. All players have 4,000 life points. Differences Many cards require sacrificing weaker ones. For example, to get Super Saiyan Goku, you must sacrifice level 4 Goku. Plot A character starts dueling DBZ style. Instead of normal Yugioh cards, all cards revolve around DBZ. Radar All duelers have a radar to find other duelers. The first duel Dan was going to start dueling for the first time in his life. He purchased a deck and found someone to fight. Dan: (I found a dueler!) A boy named James was approaching him. James: You want to duel because that's what the radar says. I'll defeat you with my human deck. Dan: My Saiyan deck will win. The duel started and James went first. James: I summon Kid Krillin in defense mode and end my turn. Dan: So soon? I send Kid Goku in attack mode and equipt the power pole. His attack raised from 600 to 1100.Attack Krillin! Kid Krillin was destroyed and James lost 700 life points dropping him down to 3300. Dan: I put one card facedown and end my turn. James: I send in Hercule Satan. His effect allows me to send in any level 4 or less monster to the feild. I bring in Tien Shinhan. Tien Shinhan has 1400 attack points. James: Tien, attack Goku! Dan: Flying Nimbus, activate! The flying nimbus allows Goku to avoid a free attack without taking any damage. James: I put one card facedown and end my turn. Dan: I use scouter! I get to see that card and it loses it's effect. The card was Thunder Shock Suprise. It is supposed to lower the attack of an attacker by 1000 or destroy it if it has less. Dan: I now use Kaio-ken. This allows me to replace Kid Goku for a level 4 Goku by giving away 1000 life points and it gains 500 attack points. Dan drops to 3000 life points. Level 4 Goku's attack rises from 1800 to 2300. I now summon Goten in defense mode. Dan: Goku, Attack! Goku Kaio-ken attacks Tien resulting James to lose 900 life points. His life points dropped to 2400. Dan: I put one card face down and end my turn. James: I sacrifice Hercule Satan to summon Uub. Level 6 Uub had an attack power of 2500. James: Uub, attack Goku! Dan: I use sacrifice. Now you are forced to attack Goten. James: You could have just killed Hercule. Dan: That would ruin the fun. James: I will end my turn. Dan: I use my Zenkai card. After losing a Saiyan in the last turn, I get to draw 3 cards. Dan picked up the cards. Dan: Now, I sacrifice Goku to bring in Super Saiyan Goku! Super Saiyan Goku has 2800 attack points. Dan: Goku, attack UUb! Uub is destroyed and James life points drops down to 2100. Dan: I end my turn. James: I have no monsters left. It's your turn. Dan: Goku, finish him! James loses all his lifepoints and Dan wins. Category:Yugioh Category:Card Category:Cards Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Pictures